Partida a las 9:20
by Darla-La Mosca Tete
Summary: El tren de Tai esta retrasado... será este tiempo suficiente para que Matt reconsidere lo que está a punto de perder? Taito porsupuesto!


Notas:  
esta inspirada en la canción de Soul Asylum - Runaway Train. La cual por supuesto que no es mía.  
La historia es en Francia, me gustó la idea de que vivieran en otro país. Además de que checa porque el abuelo de Matt y Tk vive ahí asi que por que no?  
Bueno, bueno. Este fic contiene Yaoi (apenas notable)  
  
' ' pensamientos  
******* distinción de personajes  
" " diálogos  
  
creo que es todo, ya no los molesto, lean y me dejan su review porfa ^_~  
  
  
* PARTIDA A LAS 9:20 *  
por Linnda  
  
En una estación de trenes de la ciudad de París, la multitud se mueve ansiosamente y sin detenerse un momento, entre todos estos nos encontramos con un joven de ojos cafés que observa el gran reloj de pared que se encuentra en el recinto.  
  
// Call you up in the middle of the night  
Like a firefly without a light //  
  
8:30  
  
' Es como si estuviera esperando que algo sucediera' sonrió mientras fantaseaba una escena romántica de despedida, o reconciliación  
  
  
8:45  
  
'No te hagas ilusiones, nada va a pasar' pero no podía dejar de estar ansioso porque algo acabara con su duda de que si en verdad estaba haciendo lo correcto al marcharse  
  
// You were there like a blowtorch burning  
I was a key that could use a little turning //  
  
9:00  
  
'El tren ya debería haber llegado' así que esta un poco impaciente y un poco atormentado por que la joven que esta a su lado y no deja de llorar. El joven solo suspira y se acerca a la chica, toma sus manos pequeñas en una de las suyas y con la otra limpia las lagrimas del rostro de la joven. El le sonríe, y ella se acerca más a el y lo abraza.  
  
  
************  
'Hace tiempo que conozco a Tai, nunca pense que hiciera algo tan repentino, es decir se va sin dejarme nada de recuerdo, como podré seguir adelante sin saber que el nunca más va a estar a mi lado.  
  
// So tired that I couldn't even sleep //  
  
Hemos vivido juntos por más de 2 años ya, pero no era algo monótono, nuestra relación siempre fue algo lleno de pasión. Pero pasión no significa amor verdad?  
  
  
La única cosa que los dos amábamos era el arte. El con sus pinturas y yo con mi música. El con sus lienzos y yo con mis notas. El siempre quería dejar su huella impresa, su visión del exterior, mientras yo buscaba darle coro y resonancia a mis sentimientos y todo lo que guardaba dentro por medio de mis canciones. Eramos completamente diferentes, lo se. Discutíamos mucho, tratábamos de entendernos unos a otros pero éramos tan opuestos que terminábamos cansados de tanto pelear o realmente agotados por una lucha dirigida en cama. Y aun así lo amaba. Aun así lo amo.  
  
// So many secrets I couldn't keep //  
  
El es siempre tan apasionado, siempre tan dulce, siempre atento, parece salido del sueño más perfecto yo tuve la oportunidad de vivir con el por tanto tiempo, y por una pequeño error, el se va, por no darle importancia, me va a dejar solo, va a quedar una gran vacío sin el. Acaso no se dio cuenta de cuanto me iba a doler su partida?  
  
* * * recuerdo * * *  
Después de haber ido a cenar, estabamos en el balcón de nuestra casa. Sobre nosotros miles de estrellas iluminaban nuestra tragedia, de emociones guardadas: " Matt, hoy te invite a cenar porque, hay algo importante que debo decirte " Yo no sabia que pensar, por un momento pense que el me haría una propuesta matrimonial o algo por el estilo pero después recordé que ese no era su forma de ser así que espere pacientemente a que el me dijera que sucedía, yo solo le sonreí invitándolo a que continuara  
  
" Me ofrecieron un trabajo en Florencia, es una clase de escuela en la que puedes terminar mi aprendizaje sobre las técnicas de pintura" me alegre mucho por el, porque el se veía feliz, pero entendí inmediatamente lo que significaba  
  
" pues esta es tu gran oportunidad " le dije y le abracé fuertemente " felicidades! " en verdad el debería estar muy feliz, me separe de sus brazos, que por algún motivo parecían renuentes a dejarme. Su sonrisa cayó en un momento como si lo que quisiera decir fuera algo muy difícil.  
  
  
No lo entiendo, su mayor sueño será por fin realidad " pero y tu? "  
  
" Que hay conmigo? " Le dije, sin abandonar mi sonrisa, haciendo lo mejor posible por disipar todas sus dudas  
  
" Me voy a ir! No te molesta que te deje? Que me vaya así nomás? " Mis ojos cayeron de tristeza pero solo por un momento  
  
" No seas tonto, no te vas 'así nomás' " le dije imitando su tono de voz " Te vas porque yo quiero que te vayass " lo dije en tono melódico, y el no pudo evitar sonreír.  
  
// Promised myself I wouldn't weep  
One more promise I couldn't keep //  
  
Volviendo a mi tono de voz natural agregué " Además, vas a volver algún día verdad? "  
  
" Supongo " dijo con un tono de duda, pero inmediatamente entendí que estaba bromeando  
  
" Supongo? Eres un idiota! Claro que vas a volver!! " le dije dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo. El me sonrío y se acercó un poco más hacia mi, el se miraba tan feliz que no tuve el corazón para quitarle su sueño, me levante un poco para alcanzar sus labios y...  
  
// It seems no one can help me now   
I'm in too deep, there's no way out  
This time I have really led myself astray //  
  
después de todo también soy un buen actor.  
  
* * * * Fin recuerdo * * * *  
Bajo un hermoso cielo oscuro, lo deje ir, lo perdí, de ahí en adelante actuamos como si nada, seguimos con nuestras vidas normales, hasta que llego el día en que debía marcharse.  
  
El ya tenía todo listo, había comprado boletos para el tren que saliera más temprano porque así llegaría a su nuevo hogar antes de que anocheciera.  
  
// Runaway train never coming back  
Wrong way on a one way track  
Seems like I should be getting somewhere  
Somehow I'm neither here nor there //  
  
Me despedí de el en la casa, solo le dije hasta luego y le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Me prometí a mi mismo que no lo entretendría por nada, no iba a luchar por el, no iba a hacer escenas...  
  
además si eso era lo que en realidad quería ...  
  
Su sueño era su vida, los sueños son los más profundos deseos de una persona, y aunque el es mi más profundo deseo tuve que dejarlo ir... Pero, soportaré seguir adelante sin el? en verdad no lo sé, solo sé que lo amo, se que nunca se lo dije desde entonces...  
  
que tal si el también esta dudando?  
  
// Can you help me to remember how to smile  
Make it somehow all seem worthwhile //  
  
Es por eso que ahora voy corriendo hacia la estación, con todas mis fuerzas,  
  
// How on earth did I get so jaded  
Life's mysteries seem so faded //  
  
tengo que verlo una ultima vez,   
  
// I can go where no one else can go  
I know what no one else knows //  
  
para convencerlo de que se quede a mi lado...  
  
// Here I am just drowining in the rain  
With a ticket for a runaway train //  
  
... o convencerme de que separarnos es lo mejor.  
  
// And everything seems cut and dry  
Day and night, earth and sky  
Somehow I just don't believe it //  
  
  
Ahí estas, te veo una vez más pero no estoy seguro, que debo hacer? solo despedirme estaría bien, muevo mis pies nuevamente, ya no puedo correr más...  
  
mis pasos son muy lentos, no lo voy a lograr  
  
*********  
9:19  
  
'Hace ya 15 minutos que el tren llegó, no puedo quedarme un minuto más.' El joven levanto su equipaje y miró una vez más en dirección de la joven de ojos llorosos " Hasta luego Kari, prometo llamarte pronto " le dio un ultimo abrazo de despedida y se alejó por una de las puertas.  
  
// Bought a ticket for a runaway train  
Like a madman laughing at the rain  
A little out of touch, a little insane  
It's just easier than dealing with the pain //  
  
9:20  
  
'Adiós a mi amor.' Pensó sin mirar atrás, por temor a no encontrarlo.   
  
// Runaway train never coming back  
Wrong way on a one way track  
Seems like I should be getting somewhere  
Somehow I'm neither here nor there //  
  
Unos metro atrás un joven de ojos azules brillantes se detuvo, mientras observaba como el hombre que amaba se alejaba de su vida, se estuvo ahí observando hasta que le fue imposible distinguirlo entre la multitud, se dio la vuelta y se sentó en una banca cercana en silencio.  
  
**********  
'lo siento mucho, no pude detenerte. Ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de despedirme de ti...  
  
cuando te vi que comenzaste tu camino hacia la puerta de pasajeros trate de decir tu nombre, pero no pude hablar, mi garganta estaba seca por la carrera anterior.  
  
Apenas puedo respirar, y aun sigo tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, aunque ya no creo que sea por asfixia. Siento un gran dolor en mi corazón... como, como si algo estuviera presionando mi pecho...'  
  
El joven mantuvo su cabeza agachada por tanto tiempo, podría decirse horas, las lágrimas se habían secado hace ya mucho tiempo pero el camino que había corrido por sus mejillas aun seguía marcado.  
  
' Adiós Tai, fue un honor haberte conocido, un placer haber peleado contigo y ganarte tantas veces aunque me tocó perder al final...  
  
Se que esa no fue la razón por la que me abandona, se que es porque quieres cumplir tu sueño y te envidio y te odio por eso y también le agradezco, por haberme enseñado una lección' una sonrisa se forma en la pálida piel del joven  
  
'esto me servirá de inspiración para componer muchas canciones... claro que te haré saber que son para ti' Matt da un profundo suspiro y finalmente se levanta. Sus pasos se encaminan a la salida de la estación, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro que aun no podía alejar la tristeza por completo  
  
'Adiós amor'  
  
// Runaway train never comin' back  
Runaway train tearin' up the track  
Runaway train burnin' in my viens  
Runaway but it always seems the same //  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Bueno eso se acaba ahí, espero que les haya gustado, la canción Runaway train es una de mis favoritas, en verdad tiene tantas emociones. 


End file.
